


No Competition

by rainingover



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Daehyun has a crush, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan quite liked being the only person on campus with a vlog, but then DaeCakes comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Competition

**Author's Note:**

> B.A.P Bingo prompt: Rival Gamers/YouTube stars AU

"What are you watching?"

Jongup shifts the best he can do, angles his phone away from Himchan's gaze. "Nothing."

"It looked like YouTube." Himchan's eyes are narrowed now, his arms folded. "Unless you're watching my latest vlog on repeat like a good fan I'm not buying your lunch."

"I'm not your fan, and anyway, you've already bought lunch," Jongup says as he places his phone down on the table.

"More fool me." Himchan scowls, sits down next to Jongup and nudges his tray of food across the bench. "You will just have to pay me back, then."

"You know, you really should try watching his videos, I think you'd like them."

"I'm going to pretend I don't know who you're talking about." Himchan presses cutlery into Jongup's hand.

"I'm just saying, hyung--" Jongup tries again, but Himchan is pretending to be engrossed in a leaflet for an exercise class that someone has left on the table, and Jongup realises that he's never going to persuade Himchan to give DaeCakes' channel a chance, even if he _knows_ Himchan would like it, like Daehyun in fact; that they'd actually really get along if either of them gave it half a chance.

Not unless Himchan thinks that giving it a chance is his own idea, of course.

Jongup just has to figure out how to actually make this happen.

But, the idea isn't going to come on an empty stomach, so Jongup turns back to his lunch and tucks into his cheeseburger with caramelised onion jam and crisp bacon (but not until Himchan has taken eight photos of it for instagram.)

 

\--

 

Himchan quite liked being the only person on campus with a vlog. Or a  _popular_ vlog, anyway.

He'd started his channel, Iced-Americano, as a way to channel his caffeine addiction into an extracurricular hobby. And, maybe he'd kind of hoped it might become a money-maker of sorts too. Or, at least a money- _saver:_ that the city's vendors of caffeinated beverage would be falling over backwards to hand out free drinks and snacks to him in exchange for an endorsement in video form.

Himchan won't admit it, but sometimes he thinks that maybe he just got lucky, because it worked _._

And with free Americanos came viewers, and subscribers, and fans, who -- and Himchan _swears_ this is a direct quote from a reviewer -- "came in looking for a coffee vlog and then returned for the wit, the knowledge and the beautiful face."

Himchan likes being titled the most popular vlogger on campus, but this in no way influences his immediate dislike for DaeCake's channel when another student vlogger appears out of nowhere and creates an unnecessary amount of buzz on the student forums, the whole of campus apparently enamoured with his genuine love of cheesecake.

Or, if it does, it's only a minor influence.

 

\--

 

Jongup knows better.

In fact, Jongup knows _DaeCakes_ , although he hasn't quite found a way to admit that to Himchan yet.

Jongup isn't entirely sure how he became friends with Himchan, because they have no classes together, and they don't hang out in the same crowds. But, then, Jongup finds this happens with a lot of his friends, and it doesn't make them any less important.

 He does know how he became friends with Daehyun: they share classes, and are both content to spend more time than the average person would be happy to spend waiting in line for the best burger in the city.

Plus, they both know Youngjae. But, Jongup realises, _everyone_ knows Youngjae. Jongup thinks that, maybe, when you think about it, Youngjae is the way everyone on campus meets their friends, but, really, it isn't important.

Friends are friends, no matter where they appeared from.

(Even when they aren't talking to you because you've been watching people who aren't them on YouTube.)

 

\--

 

The first time that Daehyun had mentioned his YouTube channel to Jongup had been after a dance class.

Jongup hadn't been listening, in his head he'd still been six moves into the routine they'd been learning, but he'd caught the end of Daehyun's chatter, and had nodded and smiled, and had hoped this would suffice.

Daehyun's furrowed brow had proved otherwise. "Yeah, you're probably right." He'd pulled a face.  "He's Iced-Americano, after all. Why would he ever want to collaborate with _me_?"

Jongup had pulled his brain away from dance class. Had apologised and admitted that he kind of, pretty much, definitely had no idea what Daehyun had been saying. Had let Daehyun start over and explain that Youngjae (Youngjae, _of course_ ) had mentioned that Jongup and Himchan were friends, and that he'd thought that maybe Jongup would have some advice on reaching out to the man behind his favourite vlog.

"I've watched his channel since it started, back when he had that longer hair-style, before he dyed it blonde." He'd explained, quickly adding, "Not that I take note of his hair usually."

It wasn't a very convincing addition.

"I'll get him to watch your videos, hyung." Jongup had promised. But, so far the promise was truly empty.

 

\--

 

Jongup tries to plant the idea into Himchan's mind in various ways.

Looks up from the tiny, fold up couch in the corner of Himchan's room and says, "They say that the best way to improve your own business is to take note of all of your competitors."

"They say that, do they?" Himchan looks amused.

"Yep. Especially those closest to yours."

"And you're not just making up ways to get me to watch videos by that DaeCakes guy?"

Jongup ignores him. Says, "It's logical, and you know it."

"What isn't logical," Himchan stands up,  "Is why you're on my couch playing pokemon _with the volume on_ when I'm trying to edit this video clip into a four minute review."

Jongup admits defeat and turns the volume down.

 

\--

 

DaeCakes reaches 10,000 subscribers around the same time that Himchan mysteriously starts scowling a lot.

"I can't remember--- Do you remember how quickly I reached 10,000 subscribers?" He asks, in the offhand, casual manner that is only used by people who aren't being offhand and casual at all.

"No." Jongup shrugs. "You do know how quickly you reached 10,000 subscribers, and we both know it, hyung." 

"I never said I didn't."

He had, but Jongup doesn't press this. Just asks, "Is this because of DaeCakes?"

" _No_."

"Jongup smiles. "You do know that you're not actually rivals, don't you?"

Himchan scowls some more.

 

\--

 

Jongup can't find his Nintendo DS and decides the only place it can be is shoved down between the cushions of the tiny fold-up couch in Himchan's dorm.

He calls Himchan, takes in the background noise when Himchan answers.

"Are you watching DaeCakes videos right now?" He asks.

"No." Himchan scoffs.

"Well, that's his voice in the background. So, you're either watching his videos or he's in your dorm room at midnight," Jongup points out.

Himchan huffs. "That's---I'm just--"

Jongup knows this exasperated tone. "And _now_ you're trying to pause the video but your mouse-pad is sticking."

Himchan sighs. "Youngjae said he'd fix it, but it's still playing up."

"I knew it. You're watching DaeCakes videos and you're actually _enjoying_ them, right?"

"Oh, please."

"Please? Please introduce you to DaeCakes so you can talk about subscribers and editing and make videos together about coffee and cheesecakes?"

There is silence on the other end of the line, like Himchan might actually be considering this. 

"Okay. So, maybe I like his channel more than I thought I would, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go to lengths track him down and ask him to-- hang out, or something."

"Hyung, he isn't on another _continent_ , he's a performing arts student. He's in half of my dance classes."

"Oh."

"Plus, he talks about your channel a lot. He really looks up to you. He even notices your _hair_."

"He does?" Himchan sounds about four thousand times more interested.

"I'll find a way to introduce you," Jongup says. "If you pay for lunch for the rest of the week."

Himchan changes the subject.

(But he does buy lunch every day.)

 

\--

 

"Himchan likes your channel." Jongup tells Daehyun as they head from dance class for something to eat.

"Iced-Americano? He's been watching my videos?" Daehyun doesn't manage to hide a smile. "Thats-- cool."

Jongup nods. "I think he might collaborate with you."

Daehyun really is grinning now. "He was right last week-- about the new coffee at Beans Coffee. It really is the best coffee I've ever tasted."

Jongup has no idea what Daehyun is saying, and he's actually _listening_ this time. It must show on his face, because Daehyun says, "Do you even watch his vlogs?"

Jongup shrugs. "Some of them. I spend a lot of time with him, if I watch every single vlog he makes it's-- that would _definitely_ be too much Himchan."

"I don't believe that," Daehyun says, and only blushes a little bit.

"Maybe you should be at Beans Coffee at around eight tomorrow morning," Jongup suggests. "Just let him know I said hi."

Daehyun's blush grows.

 

\--

 

"Did you tell your friend to accidentally bump into me here on Tuesday?" Himchan questions Jongup, as they slide into a booth at Beans Coffee.

Jongup looks up from his phone. "Why? Do I smell a collaboration?"

Himchan crosses his arms. "Only if collaboration smells like coffee."

"Youngjae already told me that you and Daehyun have been texting." Jongup smiles. "You can't lie about it."

"Fine. We've been texting," Himchan admits. "Wait, how-- Does Youngjae know _everyone_?"

 Jongup laughs, nods. "I think so."

Himchan sips his drink. "I actually can't believe he's-- that we get on with each other. That his videos are really good and--"

"That you aren't actually arch-enemies?"

"Something like that." Himchan laughs. "Now, tell me what he says when he talks about my hair..."


End file.
